The inventor is aware of no prior art which contemplates a nano silicon antenna which is integral to and makes up a system on a chip package which can be embedded into chose in action for the purpose of tracking or tracing.
However, there are some patents which should be discussed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,928 issued Oct. 3, 2000 to Issaeman, et al. describes a document tracking system using RFID. The inventive step in this system is a two frequency exciter design. This invention does not contemplate a nano silicon antenna which is integral to and makes up a system on a chip package which can be embedded into chose in action for the purpose of tracking or tracing.
U.S. Patent Application 20030006121 by Lee et al. describes a passive radio frequency identification system for identifying and tracking currency. The inventive device in this Application is a paper like passive RFID transponder which could be embedded in a currency containing encrypted electronic bits of data such as a serial number or currency amount. The system also contemplates a transceiver for wireless interrogation of the transponder and a back end management system. The deficiency with this Application is that the Claims do not outline how this paper like passive RFID transponder will be embedded or how it is manufactured. This is in stark contrast to the present invention.